<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ai the shipping  artist by yugiohshipper314</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619228">Ai the shipping  artist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314'>yugiohshipper314</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Artificial Intelligence, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Dragonflyshipping, F/M, M/M, Monekyshipping, Short One Shot, Trolling, art making, funny fanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ai makes  shipping art to  troll people.  This is very short. I don't own  vrains  sorry for  errors.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>shima Naoki/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken, zaizen Aoi/Haru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ai the shipping  artist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>20 year old Ai wanted to troll people on twitter today. Ai said " what should i do to troll?". Then the idea hit him. His idea was making shipping art of some people. Ai said " this should be fun.". Ai went to the vrains ship list to get idea. Ai said " which ship should i do first?". Ai then saw a ship which he knew Akira zaizen would not be a fan of. Ai said " I am totally make this.". Ai then made a Dragonflyshipping ( which is Haru x Aoi zaizen) art of them kissing in a very romantic way. He posted his art on Twitter to see i would get some attention. It did. 30 year old Akira zaizen tweeted " don't remind me they are dating , Ai" to the art. 20 year old Bohman twitted " I am getting nightmares of seeing this". 18 year old Haru and 20 year old Aoi tweeted " this was not our idea , Bohman and Akira" 20 year old Yusaku tweeted " this guy stold my waifu :( ." 20 year old Aqua tweeted "I ship it".</p><p>Ai enjoyed the reactions he saw on his art and loved it. Ai said " It's time to troll Revolver " while Ai made a Monkeyshipping art ( Naoki shima x Ryoken) of them getting married . Ai posted it on twitter and got some funny reactions. 20 year old windy replied " I am going to love Ryoken/ Revolver see this". 20 year old spectre replied "How dare you disrespect my master?!" 20 year old Naoki shima replied " I am too hot for him and He's out of his league from getting me." 20 year old Takeru replied " i feel bad for Ryoken right know". 22 year old Ryoken replied " I am hunting you down, Dark ignis". Queen replied " I am not even that evil, Ai". Haru replied "Blame lightning for this ship existing. " with 20 year old Lightning replying to Haru's reply with " you're right that why Ryoken/ Revolver called me pure evil.".</p><p>Ai said " that's enough trolling for now" while he got off twitter and went to sleep. The trolling was priceless.  Ai wondered how these ships  was even made from the vrains fandom.   He would have to find out a another  day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>